Angel Falls
by wherearej00going
Summary: A single play could change Maria's life, and determine her return to Russia. What will she do? (OogamiMaria and a hint of KannaSumire complete)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars. But this story is mine.

Author's note: I know that this fic was posted up a total of 3 times and I apologize for it. This may be a little long cause I consolidated everything into one chapter (I wanted it to be 4!) and major changes were made. I do hope that you enjoy reading it (and the parts that you've already read) as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Angel Falls_

Scenes of her comrade days started drifting into her mind, ruining Maria's peaceful slumber. There was no actual reason why they were coming back, but they seemed to be telling her something – just like they always did.

Those were the days when she learnt how to fight and the meaning of loyalty. The sacrifice her captain had made was unforgettable, just like the sacrifice she had made to save herself.

That was how the Russian Revolution affected her body, mind and soul.

She had always regarded her captain as an older brother – maybe even father figure – for he had taken her in and trained her when she had nothing else to live for.

And through these dreams, what exactly was he trying to tell her? And why were they fading away into blurred colors, of which Maria could hardly make out to be anymore?

Finally giving up wondering what they were telling her and getting back to sleep, the Russian beauty flung her very thin blanket off herself and exited her room, hoping to find some peace around the theatre grounds. She wandered around the theatre, looking for a place that she could call her sanctuary, for she had to put her heart at ease and calm herself down before the play showing the very next night.

One - that will determine her future career – and her return to her homeland.

It was a play that was new to her, for it was a totally new experience for her. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Maria Tachibana was now playing the lead _female_ role. Perhaps it wasn't.

Nervousness, excitement and fear clouded her mind. She looked forward to performing differently, but was afraid that it would receive the utmost undesired results and hence, turn her life into a total disaster. Yet, she was also afraid that if the play were to be a success, she would have to leave this place – the place where she had developed her talent and skill, fame and personality.

Moving through the theatre, she remembered that Sakura always went out to the gardens to meditate and practice. Perhaps there, like Sakura, Maria would be able to find peace inside of her and calm her mind down.

From a distance, Maria noticed a figure sitting by itself in the middle of the garden. _Who in the world would be up at this time of the night?_

Definitely not Sumire, who wouldn't risk losing her beauty sleep, yet not Sakura, who is usually clothed in a pink kimono, and this figure was far from wearing pink. Kohran would most probably be in her room working on some new invention or drawing up new plans to improve Kobu, provided she's up at this ungodly hour. Not Iris or Kanna, either, for the figure just didn't seem to suit their sizes.

_Then who…?_

"Maria?" A voice traveled to her ears as she carefully removed her foot from above the dead leaf that she just stepped on. She cursed herself for her clumsiness as she stared into the eyes of the captain of Hanagumi – Oogami Ichiro. _Of all people!_

Bowing in respect, she acknowledged him and hurried an apology. "Good evening, Sir. I am filled with utmost regret for intruding your peace and quiet. Please forgive my interference. Good night."

"Wait!" He shouted. But she turned and continued to walk away. "It's an order."

She stopped in her tracks and twirled around him to glare straight into his eyes filled with mischief, while a grin plastered on his face. She had sworn that he had been thinking about something important before her intrusion and didn't see why he still wanted her around. Besides, how dare he use her authority to order her around!

Motioning to her to sit by his side and he plopped down onto the ground, he didn't do anything apart from smile. It was simple yet difficult to read his mind, and this is just why Maria found him dangerous. She followed his instruction and seated herself as far as possible from him, which was quite a remarkable distance away.

They hardly talked apart from the times where they worked together to come up with strategies. And other than those times, they hardly talked at all. In fact, they _never_ talked at all. _It's going to be one awkward night…_

"Now, may I enquire what brings you the gardens of the Imperial Theatre at this late hour of the night?" He asked, somewhat mocking her accent that she used while she was on stage. But at the same time, there was a slight concern in his voice.

"I could not sleep."

"That's all? Then your purpose from traveling from your room all the way down here, which I might add is quite a distance apart, just because you could not sleep?" He continued, hoping to gain at least an explanation from her, rather than her monotonous answers.

Maria wanted to hide it, or even deny it. But there wasn't any excuse she could use! She didn't want him to get to know her better, or at least understand that she also – like the others – had a weak side. "I had a dream."

He turned away from her and looked out to the scenery, diverting his attention away as though not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable within his presence, and assured her, "everything will turn out alright."

_Cocky. This fool has never been on stage before, how'd he know?_

"Then what are you _doing, _at this late hour of the night?"

He paused for a moment. "Thinking."

"Then I don't see the point in coming all the way here just to think, considering that the distance is greater from your living quarters when compared to mine." She replied, not even bothering to hide the mockery that stained her voice.

Then he laughed. It was pleasant to the ears – even Maria's – but it disturbed her greatly, for it reminded her of that fateful war, creating the painful, yet still blurry, memories to form in her mind.

Sensing an awkward atmosphere, he turned to look at her, only to be greeted with a pain and hardened look shining through her eyes. It was not good to be witnessing that expression coming from her. Even though she didn't seem to have a gun by her side, it still wasn't safe.

"I am filled with utmost regret and sorrow if I have offended you in anyway possible. However, I could not understand how my mere laughter could possibly offend you." He murmured quickly, just in case anything undesirable happened to him. A look of panic spread across his face.

And Maria caught it, causing her to let out a warm-hearted chuckle. And Oogami's mouth hung open.

It must have been – no, it had to be – the first time that he ever heard Maria laugh when she was off-stage, although it sounded exactly like the laughter when she was on-stage. Even though it was just a simple chuckle that lasted less than 5 seconds, it was still special –

It was with him.

"What?" She stared at him, a puzzled expression expressed on her beautiful face.

"I reckon that you should laugh more. It is rare to hear such an angelic sound you can produce."

Maria's reaction was unexpected – a cold and hard glare. But little did he know, it was a mere cover up for she began to feel _weak_.

Oogami cursed himself for 'praising' her, for saying that one sentence that ruined everything. He knew that this time – no matter what he said – he would never hear her laughter again.

Or even see her smile.

He figured that it was best to leave her alone. This glare was worse than the one before and could proved to be more deadly. Did she have her revolver with her? What should he do?

Sensing his panic, Maria smirked secretly, hoping he wouldn't have caught it and just leave her alone. But Oogami wasn't their captain for nothing.

"Ah… so you tricked me." He grinned at her, not knowing her sense of dark humor was that strong. Maria merely shrugged as a yawn escaped from her mouth. Knowing she had to gain enough rest for the important event the next day, Oogami stood up and offered his hand.

Maria unexpectedly accepted it and he escorted her back to her room, which was an extraordinary distance away from the gardens. But along the way, not a single word was spoken. She didn't even question his offer to walk her back, despite his room being on the other far end of the theatre.

Finally, they reached the oak brown door. Her hand rested on the doorknob and slowly turned it, careful not to disturb the other actresses. But just at the same time, he placed his own hand on the doorknob, and it rested upon her hand. Quickly retracting it for it was inappropriate, he blushed slightly and smiled apologetically.

Not seeming to care, she turned to face him. "Good night, Cap – "

He didn't allow her to finish his sentence as he covered her mouth with his – hand.

"Not yet. I'm not finished with you just yet."

Maria raised an eyebrow, eyes glaring at him, demanding for a good explanation. Trying hard to control his laughter for it was a serious situation (for him), he dropped his head, unable to face her deadpan expression at that point of time.

"I'm sorry if I took captainship away from you… and I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I just want you to know that I – "

Maria struggled under his hand, indicating that she was about to run out of breath. Shocked at his own forgetfulness that he nearly let her suffocate, he quickly drew his hand away.

"Captain, I'm a bit tired. Could we continue this another day…?"

"No."

"Then can you at least hurry?"

His gaze remained away from her and silence filled the corridor for what may seem like eternity. Getting frustrated, Maria made a move to enter her room.

Then he grabbed her arm and kissed her, right on the forehead.

What perfect aiming. Oogami tiptoed too much, and he was bloody cursing at himself for it. But he did not draw his lips away.

Maria was shocked. Absolutely shocked to the point that she made no effort to conceal the blush blooming in her cheeks. Something was bugging her for so long and now, she has finally given into it.

She yawned, with his lips against her forehead.

Remembering how tired she was, he pulled back abruptly and apologized repeatedly.

"Are you apologizing for keeping me up so late? Or…" She asked him, demanding a full explanation and answer.

Still bowing frantically and muttering apologies, Oogami finally realized that she had asked him a question. Looking up to face her tired eyes, he apologized once more in the same hectic manner and scooted off into the darkness that engulfed the theatre, away from her sight.

Maria was somewhat surprised and found it exceptionally amusing. For some reason, she found his actions entertaining. But what was that kiss for –?

Closing her door, she slid into bed, knowing that now, even if there were more questions to be answered and asked, she would be able to fall into a peaceful slumber. The last person on earth that was able to calm her uptight soul had just proven that he could, and quite easily at that.

And for once, she didn't mind feeling so weak.

Just as her eyes closed and she heard a whisper.

_I'm sorry for everything. I really am. But one thing I'm not sorry for - is for falling for you._

She barely noticed herself grinning in her sleep.

The next morning, no one noticed that there was nothing wrong with Maria Tachibana.

For one thing, Maria was the _last_ to arrive for breakfast, instead of being the one who finished before the others arrived. Another thing was that she was going through another actor's lines instead of her own, and only noticed it after Sakura pointed it out to her, earning only an 'Oh, thanks'.

Something lacked in her spirit. Something had taken her focus off her the play. Something had troubled her.

"This is not good at all! What happened to Maria! Does she not understand the importance of this play to her career!" Sumire fumed. She could not come up with a better reason than the fact that it was the first time Maria was playing a female role.

A female who, to outdo a childhood rival, pretended to be male, only to end up falling in love with him.

_How perfect…_ Kanna mused. She had long noticed the Captain's feelings for the Russian actress and was laughing to her self, glee showing through her eyes.

"Kanna! Don't just stand there laughing! Do something about Maria!" Sumire shouted once more as Kanna chuckled. She walked over to the fuming actress and pecked her slightly on the cheek, resulting in a slight blush staining Sumire's cheeks.

"She'll be alright, ne?"

Maria was busy stretching backstage when the lead actor, another Russian actor who was specially arranged to perform in this play, came up to her. He had worked with her for the last 2 months, and Maria didn't mind him too much, but that didn't mean she liked him.

"Don't worry about the last scene. It'll turn out all right. You will turn out great, I promise."

All she could do was smirk. It was far from what she was worrying about but she thanked him for his encouragement.

Yet, she was still tense.

Soon, a swarm of people began filling up the Imperial Theatre and the rest of Hanagumi were still worrying for Maria's bizarre behavior. Sumire was still blowing her top; the rest had concern written all over her face.

Only Kanna was busy chuckling away.

Then the lights turned down low. A whisper filled Maria's mind just before she was to enter the scene. Did she conjure it up on her own? Or was it really_ him,_ speaking to her?

_You'll be perfect, I promise. And I'll be watching._

Her heart calmed down in an instant and her lips curved into a beautiful smile. Then she danced onto stage, making her grand entrance.

A pang of jealousy hit someone's heart, while warmth flooded another.

* * *

Claps filled the theatre as Maria and the rest of the cast came onto stage for curtain calls. Smiles captured the faces of each actor, especially Maria's as her eyes came into contact with a certain figure standing near the exit door.

He smiled back.

Back in the office, Maria met up with the stage production of Russia.

"Miss. Tachibana, I must say that I am very impressed with your performance. You have shown your wonderful talent upon this stage tonight and my troupe will be honored to have you join us. But, are you willing to lose everything you have here?"

Maria stayed quiet. Oogami stood behind her with the rest of Hanagumi. She could feel his eyes look away from her, as the room patiently waited for her answer.

"May I please have some time to consider this?"

She exited the room as the rest of Hanagumi looked bewildered at her decision.

"Hasn't she already decided when she took up the role!" Sumire screamed.

"Sir, I think that if she were to join us, she would bring more fame and honor to our troupe. Sir, she must join us! She has to! If not, we'll buy her over!" The lead actor shouted at his superiors.

"Hey! That decision lies with her and not you!" Oogami shouted back at him, furious at the other's comment.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? You will never understand how an actor would feel given this chance to join a much better troupe than this… this dump!"

"Why you little – "

Oogami threw a punch at him, causing him to fall back onto the chair. He stood over him, eyes blazing with spiritual power.

"Captain! You can't!" Hanagumi struggled to restrain him from delivering a fatal blow to the actor.

"I don't see even see why she should stay here. Even so, who are you to her, to make her stay?"

Oogami's hands dropped. He calmed down and smiled at the visitors in the room, apologizing for his behavior. And then he exited the room, with just one question.

_Who am I to her?_

Maria wandered around the theatre, just thinking about what she would leave behind if she were to pursue this career. She didn't notice that she walked straight into the garden and tripped over a figure sitting on the ground.

Thankfully it caught her, or she would have fallen straight into the fountain.

"Captain?" She looked at him, as he retracted his arm from around her waist. He didn't say a thing to her, or even look at her. He just stood there, as though waiting for something.

"Maria, I…I…forget it." He turned and walked away from her.

"You wish for me to leave?" She enquired, covering up the hurt in her voice as it shook _slightly_.

Oogami stopped in his tracks. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking about, what he wanted her to know. But his thoughts went back to that question –

_Who am I to her?_

Then, he continued to walk away.

A single tear rolled down both their cheeks, but with his back to her, they couldn't see the hurt blinding each other's eyes. Was that it? That's the end of everything?

"Wait! You haven't finished telling me what you intended to say last night!" Maria shouted at him.

But he didn't flinch or turn. He just replied, "Does it really matter now?"

And then he stopped.

"Yes, it does. It does, greatly."

He stayed quiet as she continued to talk. "I thought I heard something last night, something that was no more than just a whisper - something that made me happy. But I was unsure if it was real. Do you know?"

He remained silent, but he nodded his head.

"It was…"

_If I truly love her, then I can't hold her back, can I? Even if I have to… lie._

"…Not me."

Maria's eyes widened. She was shocked at his answer. She wanted to go over and just slap him across the face. She wanted to pull out her revolver and shoot him in the head.

She wanted to fall into his embrace.

Tears unknowingly slid down her cheeks as her eyes lost the life they had. A sob escaped her throat, but she hoped she concealed it. _Why…?_

"Fine, then. I've made my decision. If you pass by the commander or the manager of the Russian troupe, tell them that I'm going to Russia."

Pain struck Oogami as her words left her mouth. But who was he to hold her back? Who was he to her?

"Maria… if it was me, would you have to chosen to stay?" He asked, turning around to face her.

But she was gone.

* * *

"Maria-san! Be sure to keep in contact!"

"Maria! Don't forget us!"

"Maria! We'll miss you!"

Tears of joy flowed as Hanagumi bade Maria goodbye as they gathered at the steps of the Imperial Theatre.

"Maria, you idiot."

She stared at Kanna.

"Kanna! How dare you!" Sumire shouted at her, and along with the rest of Hanagumi, bewildered at her comment.

"Maria, you'll regret it."

Maria continued to stare, wondering what on earth could Kanna be hinting at. It couldn't be about _him_ cause it wasn't real, and she hadn't confided in anyone about it.

The carriage pulled up and she climbed into it, seating herself comfortably. She smiled at them one last time and it began to move. She faced the Russian actor as he smiled back at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Miss. Maria, I am unaware if you are aware of my feelings towards you – "

"Maria! Maria! Wait!" A voice came from behind the carriage, making Maria poke her head out of the window to see whom it belonged to.

And there, behind the carriage, was Oogami running.

"Maria! Wait! Don't go! I… I… goddamn it, I'm such an idiot! I – "

Maria's eyes widened in horror as a car approached Oogami, who was too busy to notice that it didn't have any intention of stopping.

"Captain!"

Oogami looked to his left and froze in fear.

Without warning, Maria opened the carriage door and flung herself out of it, despite the desperate cries of the Russian actor. She tumbled onto the floor and rolled to a halt. Being a fighter, she knew how to minimize her injuries, but the Russian actor didn't know that as he flung himself out of the carriage as well.

Scurrying over to Oogami, Maria prayed that he hadn't sustained any near-death injuries as she found him not in a pool of blood, but rather chuckling away.

"What is just so funny about the fact that you could've died!" She roared at him, unaware that angry tears made their way onto his face.

"It's funny how I was so lucky not to die, lucky to be able to dodge the car, lucky to have learnt the skills from you."

He reached up to brush her tears away from her eyes. And said, "Don't cry, please. It hurts when they get in my eyes."

He chuckled again and sat up, cradling her in his arms. She sobbed quietly, and at the back of her mind, cursed herself for falling into his trap.

"I'm sorry I lied. I really am. I can't believe how I keep on hurting you. It's funny how I could fall for someone that hates me so much." He smiled at her, as she murmured a 'no' while her head was buried in his chest.

"I thought that… that you wouldn't react to what I said. But little did I know, it had affected you greatly. I hated myself for telling you that, and for not double-checking whether you had been asleep yet. I hated myself even more for thinking that I would hold you back if I didn't lie. I hate myself so much. I don't even know whether I hate myself for falling for you, yet causing you so much pain."

Maria looked up at him, her eyes red, but no sign of tears remained on her face. Then again, his shirt had absorbed them all up. She raised her hand to caress his face, and slapped him instead.

"And I hate you, for hating yourself."

He could only smile sheepishly. "Ah… I love this position. It makes it just so much easier to kiss you, without missing your lips."

A slight distance away, an injured actor moaned in pain as an ambulance took him to the hospital. A further distance away, a red-haired actress was chuckling as her teammates burst into tears of joy. A slight distance upwards, an old man smiled as he lifted a cup of sake to his lips.

"Now that kobu won't be lonely, ne…"


End file.
